The 89th Hunger Games
by AlwaysHasAPlan
Summary: I will be having my own crew of *drum-roll* Gamemakers!* CLOSED* District 1 Reapings up!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this my second story![my first was fail] I know there are a lot of SYOT stories but I'm going to give it a try! Sorry anyone is fair game. I may change your district. You can sponsor tributes! .. The rebellion never happened. So without further ado, I give you the beginning of the 89th Hunger Games![Here's the form]

_Name:_

_District:_

_Age:_

_Family Life:_

_Primary Weapon:_

_Family: _

_Reaped or Volunteered:_

_Reaction to being reaped:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_Strength:_

_Weakness:_

_Relationship:_

_Reaping Outfit:_

_Chariot Outfit:_

_Interview Outfit:_

_Other:_

_Please Submit A Tribute and Review! I will be having my own personal gamemakers._


	2. 1st Tribute List

1st Tribute List!

To the people who submitted a tribute: Thank you so much! I am giving Rivers Of Venice, MedixH6419, Let The Foxx Fly and Humour-Me Please the option to be gamemakers! To the people who have not submitted a tribute: Submit a tribute!

DISTRICT 1

Girl: Open

Boy: Open

DISTRICT 2

Girl: Open

Boy: Open

DISTRICT 3

Girl: Open

Boy: Open

DISTRICT 4

Girl: Rosa Drew [submitted by Let The Foxx Fly]

Boy: Open

DISTRICT 5

Girl: Open

Boy: Open

DISTRICT 6

Girl: Open

Boy: Medix Heel[ submitted by MedixH6419]

DISTRICT 7

Girl: Open

Boy: Open

DISTRICT 8

Girl: Open

Boy: Open

DISTRICT 9

Girl: Fern Trypsin[submitted by Humour Me- Please]

Boy: Open

DISTRICT 10

Girl: Open

Boy: Open

DISTRICT 11

Girl: Open

Boy: Nate Morgue[submitted by RiversOfVenice]

DISTRICT 12

Girl: Erin Flyte[submitted by EarthQueenOfOwls]

Boy: Open

Remember: Review and Submit Your Own Tribute! You can submit multiple tributes everyone so fire away!AlwaysHasAPlan

P.S. Big big thanks to everyone who submitted a tribute and everyone that will submit a tribute!


	3. May 15th Tribute Update

The 89th Hunger Games

Hey Guys! Here is the May 15th tribute update. A big thanks to those who submitted tributes and big thanks to my gamemakers RiversOfVenice, Let The Foxx Fly and Humour Me-Please! To those who have not submitted a tribute: submit a tribute! I need District 1 before I can start the reapings!

DISTRICT 1

Girl:

Boy:

DISTRICT 2

Girl: Noxalie Solstice. Noxalie was submitted by SignoraBelikova.

Boy:

DISTRICT 3

Girl: Scarlet Fuocco. Scarlet was submitted by wolfgurl647.

Boy: Zipporei Sander. Zipporei was submitted by a gamemaker, Humour Me-Please!

DISTRICT 4

Girl: Rosa Drew. Rosa was also submitted by gamemaker, Let The Foxx Fly.

Boy: Hope Tikal. Hope was submitted by monkeyekn. Yes im sure he's a guy.

DISTRICT 5

Girl:

Boy:

DISTRICT 6

Girl:

Boy: Medix Heel. Medix was submitted by MedixH6491.

DISTRICT 7

Girl:

Boy:

DISTRICT 8

Girl:

Boy:

DISTRICT 9

Girl: Fern Trypsin. Fern was submitted by the gamemaker, Humour Me-Please.

Boy:

DISTRICT 1O

Girl: Sahara Abyss. Sahara was submitted by a gamemaker, Let The Foxx Fly.

Boy:

DISTRICT 11

Girl:

Boy: Nate Morgue. Nate was submitted by a gamemaker, RiversOfVenice.

DISTRICT 12

Girl: Erin Flyte. Erin was submitted by an unsigned reviewer, EarthQueenOfOwls.

Boy:

Thanks to everyone who has or will submit a tribute! If you have another tribute even if he or she is in another fic please register them here if you want to! To my gamemakers: Get ready to take part in the best games ever!


	4. May 16th Tribute Update

The 89th Hunger Games

Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone who has submitted a tribute! Please submit a tribute everyone! There are 7 boy spots and no girl spots! So fill up those spots and then I can start the reapings! RiversOfVenice I would be glad if you could submit more tributes!

DISTRICT 1

Girl: Aurora Borealis[17]. Aurora was submitted by gamemaker, MedixH6419.

Boy:

DISTRICT 2

Girl: Noxalie Solstice[18]. Noxalie was submitted by SignoraBelikova.

Boy:

DISTRICT 3

Girl: Scarlet Fuocco[17]. Scarlet was submitted by wolfgurl647.

Boy: Zipporei Sander[17]. Zipporei was submitted by a gamemaker, Humour Me-Please!

DISTRICT 4

Girl: Rosa Drew[16]. Rosa was also submitted by gamemaker, Let The Foxx Fly.

Boy: Hope Tikal[14]. Hope was submitted by monkeyekn. Yes im sure he's a guy.

DISTRICT 5

Girl: Skylar Ridged[18].Skylar was submitted by sydia137.

Boy:

DISTRICT 6

Girl: Kiy Everbloom[16]. Kiy was submitted by GirlL0vesDoom.

Boy: Medix Heel[16]. Medix was submitted by MedixH6491.

DISTRICT 7

Girl: Juliet Morzougui[12]. Juliet was submitted by sydia147.

Boy:

DISTRICT 8

Girl: Autumn Whisper[13]. Autumn was submitted by CinnaAndFinnickLiveInMyHeart.

Boy:

DISTRICT 9

Girl: Fern Trypsin. Fern was submitted by the gamemaker, Humour Me-Please.

Boy:

DISTRICT 1O

Girl: Sahara Abyss. Sahara was submitted by a gamemaker, Let The Foxx Fly.

Boy: Drake Helick[17]. Drake was submitted by leeleetwilightlover.

DISTRICT 11

Girl: Honey Drop[12]. Honey was submitted by Charmyxcream14.

Boy: Nate Morgue. Nate was submitted by a gamemaker, RiversOfVenice.

DISTRICT 12

Girl: Erin Flyte. Erin was submitted by an unsigned reviewer, EarthQueenOfOwls.

Boy:

Look, I really want to start the story but I can't so hurry up and review! I am sorry to all the girl tributes I had to not use but I had to pull names out of a hat. I hope you will not lose interest in this P.S. Thanks to my Gamemakers!


	5. Final Tribute List!

The 89th Hunger Games

Hi, everyone this is the last tribute list! The next chapter will be District 1 reapings! I would like to give extra special thanks to RiversOfVenice for giving my last two tributes! Also, to sydia137 I would be glad for you to be a gamemaker! I have tried to put EVERYONE'S tribute on the list but there are no available girl spots! Sorry, If I refused your tribute!

DISTRICT 1

Girl: Aurora Borealis[17]. Aurora was submitted by gamemaker, MedixH6419.

Boy: Berlin Koister[16]. Berlin was submitted by a gamemaker, Humour Me-Please.

DISTRICT 2

Girl: Noxalie Solstice[18]. Noxalie was submitted by SignoraBelikova.

Boy: Saxon Starch[18]. Saxon was submitted by gamemaker, Let The Foxx Fly.

DISTRICT 3

Girl: Scarlet Fuocco[17]. Scarlet was submitted by wolfgurl647.

Boy: Zipporei Sander[17]. Zipporei was submitted by a gamemaker, Humour Me-Please!

DISTRICT 4

Girl: Rosa Drew[16]. Rosa was also submitted by gamemaker, Let The Foxx Fly.

Boy: Hope Tikal[14]. Hope was submitted by monkeyekn. Yes im sure he's a guy.

DISTRICT 5

Girl: Skylar Ridged[18].Skylar was submitted by gamemaker, sydia137.

Boy: Seth Jacobs[18]. Seth was submitted by gamemaker, sydia137.

DISTRICT 6

Girl: Kiy Everbloom[16]. Kiy was submitted by GirlL0vesDoom.

Boy: Medix Heel[16]. Medix was submitted by MedixH6491.

DISTRICT 7

Girl: Juliet Morzougui[12]. Juliet was submitted by gamemaker, sydia137.

Boy: Carter Staff[13]. Carter was submitted by gamemaker, sydia137.

DISTRICT 8

Girl: Autumn Whisper[13]. Autumn was submitted by CinnaAndFinnickLiveInMyHeart.

Boy: Kyte Mason[15]. Kyte was submitted by Gypsy Stars.

DISTRICT 9

Girl: Fern Trypsin[15]. Fern was submitted by the gamemaker, Humour Me-Please.

Boy: Hawk Scarlek[16]. Hawk was submitted by WolfRida.

DISTRICT 1O

Girl: Sahara Abyss. Sahara was submitted by a gamemaker, Let The Foxx Fly.

Boy: Drake Helick[17]. Drake was submitted by leeleetwilightlover.

DISTRICT 11

Girl: Honey Drop[12]. Honey was submitted by Charmyxcream14.

Boy: Nate Morgue. Nate was submitted by a gamemaker, RiversOfVenice.

DISTRICT 12

Girl: Erin Flyte. Erin was submitted by an unsigned reviewer, EarthQueenOfOwls.

Boy: Anthony Anwhistle[15]. Anthony was submitted by gamemaker, RiversOfVenice.

Well, there you go! There is your competition! Good luck! Get ready to see District 1! And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!

AlwaysHasAPlan. P.S. Thank you to everyone that submitted a tribute!


	6. District 1 Reapings

Hello and welcome everyone to the true beginning of the 89th Hunger Games! Have fun and I can assure you this will be more than the average Hunger Games! These games will start a rebellion!

District 1 Reapings

Aurora Borealis Pov 

'Are you excited for the Reapings for 89th Hunger Games District 1?' Our escort Katrina called. I felt excitement tumble around in my stomach. This games I would be a victor. 'yes' My district called. You could feel the excitement tumbling in the air. 'I can't hear you'' Katrina shouted. 'YES' We shouted. 'That's better. Now lets pull our lucky girl from District 1.' I would be carted away to winning soon. ' Ruby Shine.' A little 12 year old girl walked out from the 12 section. 'I volunteer' I shouted shoving forward. 'Your name is?' Katrina asked. 'Aurora Borealis' 'Very well then let's get our lucky boy shall we?'

Berlin Koister Pov

Today… Would be the best day of my life! I will volunteer for the Hunger Games and win with the respect of a victor. Katrina our marvellous escort and rather hot if I do say so myself, had just finished pulling the girl name. Ruby Shine and I watched as Aurora Borealis volunteered. Aurora was hot too. 'Very well then let's get our lucky boy shall we.' Katrina asked. She closed her eyes and felt around in the reaping bowl until she finally pulled out the name ' Carter Jewel' Carter stalked proudly to the stage and glared at everyone daring them not to volunteer. 'Any volunteers?' Katrina asked. This is my chance. 'I volunteer' I called. 'Your name, Young Man?' Katrina winked at me. 'Berlin Koister'

Third Person Pov 

'And now I present to you your tributes Aurora Borealis and Berlin Koister!' We cheered our tributes on. We were going to win this year I know it!

Well that's D1 reapings. I really hope I didn't mess Berlin and Aurora up to bad. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry I didn't do before the reapings but in my experience the visits and before just get you too attached to the


End file.
